The Unknown
by coollygall
Summary: The guardians have finished their most important duty and goes on with their lives as teenagers but when two girls move to town the girls find out that they were given a strange power by a man who has died but more mysteries lie ahead for the girls.......
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own WITCH but I DO claim ownership of Lisa, Alina and Ranel

**Summary:** The guardians have finished their most important duty and goes on with their lives as teenagers but when two girls move to town the girls find out that they were given a strange power by a man who has died but more mysteries lie ahead for the girls as they and the other two are given a dangerous task to complete...

**A/N:** I hope my title and summary caught your eye and I hope you'll read and review.

This is my first FanFic so please go easy on the reviews if you don't like it.

This Chapter will be quite short because it is the prologue but I promise in the next chapter and so on I will make it much longer.

Let's start the prologue

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was a dark lonely hour of the night where a man was driving in his small car trough the empty narrow streets

He had his hands clutched on the steering wheel as he began to swiftly fall asleep as he was driving far for the past 8 hours.

However he knew he had to gain full consciousness as his destination was not far

_How long does it take to get to Heatherfield to the hell of it? _The man thought as he entered the dark and lonely grounds on Heatherfield

He was dozing off quickly as he didn't realize that a truck was going straight at him

When he finally realized what was happening it was too late

"BAM!" he was hit

There were only two girls who were there too see the accident

The girl with dark brown hair screamed in shock as well as fear

The other just gasped in horror as the man's body was covered in blood and kept gasping for air.

The truck driver came strolling out to see what happened but when he took a glance he just took out his phone from his dusty shirt's pocket and started dialing the ambulance number

Soon the poor man had stopped breathing and soon he's eyes narrowed until it closed and the three other people there had realized that he was now dead

One of the girls heard the truck driver say "oh no what have I done?"

Suddenly out of nowhere there seemed to be colorful lights surrounding the man and moving so quickly that the two girls didn't even notice it was heading for both of them and it went inside them for the matter and they both groaned of the force the lights were giving

The truck driver just gasped in mild horror and thought that he might be going crazy but was relieved to hear the sound of the ambulance come strolling toward them

But the mysterious phenomena ended before they reached them

The people that came rushing out the back door of the van saw nothing but two girls panting and gasping for air, a mildly horrified truck driver and a dead man

The two girls now had a weird feeling about what happened as they just started limp off elsewhere since the incident was over for them

_I must be dreaming_ the girl with long wavy red hair thought as she just followed her companion home

End of Prologue

(A.N: Pretty boring right? I really suck. I'm working on chapter 1 and I really will make it longer and hopefully interesting but it doesn't matter in the prologue

But tell me first do you like it? Hate it? Want me to stop? Or have any ideas? Please let me know

I hope to see reviews coming in while I work on my next chapter )


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own WITCH but I DO claim ownership of Lisa, Alina and Ranel

**Summary:** The guardians have finished their most important duty and goes on with their lives as teenagers but when two girls move to town the girls find out that they were given a strange power by a man who has died but more mysteries lie ahead for the girls as they and the other two are given a dangerous task to complete...

**A/N: **I'm sorry I couldn't update early, I was in a rush and definitely I didn't have any time

Oh yea here's a few notes about the story

1) The girls are all 16 years old when they meet Lisa and Alina

2) The girls are still guardians of the veil but they are not using they're powers much anymore

3) They still HAVE powers

Well for the likes of it here goes chapter one

Chapter One-

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Man, I'm beat!" Irma said taking off her sport shoes and panting so loud

Irma had just come from her physical education class

"What's wrong Irma, cat got your tongue?" Hay Lin laughed sarcastically

"It doesn't matter Hay Lin Irma had fur balls in her mouth before" Cornelia teased

"Well ha ha you two, at least I'm not the one who can't even touch the ball unless I scream out loud so that everyone can her you, Isn't that right? Cornelia" Irma shot back with glares

"Hey! The ball was all muddy and disgusting do you expect me to touch it?" Cornelia backed herself up weakly

"No cause you can't but of course I ca:-

"Hey Irma! How was practice?" Taranee interrupted Irma

"Sure it was great but Corny here wasn't too satisfied with having to TOUCH the ball" Irma said with rolling eyes

_When will they ever stop fighting? _Hay Lin thought looking at her two friends fight about a simple soccer practice

"Where is Will? I haven't seen her in the morning and..." Irma started

"...she wasn't in class either" Taranee finished for her

"Ugh! Can't believe I had to do that!" the girls heard a person yell

"Yea I know that was some practice Alina" the girl next to _Alina, _who had blonde hair,said

"Whatever Lisa I'm going out for lunch and you can follow if you must" Alina, the girl with red hair said as she took off

The girls saw Lisa follow her

"Man that girl Alina is a weird one" Irma said rolling up her sleeves

"Yea and what's with that Lisa girl following her around like Alina's the big Hugo boss?" Cornelia added with her eyebrow up

"Finally you two agree on something" Will said beaming into the scene

"Will? Where were you? You weren't in class so I was worried" Taranee said concerned

"Uh...it's a long story but let me tell you after everyone is gone or somewhere else where we can't or won't get the attention" Will answered

"I think I'm going to regret this if I listen further" Cornelia said not that concerned but looking serious

"Riiight, but its nothing like that I promise" Will said weakly

"I know it'll be worse right?" Irma teased

"No! But it'll be a bit funny..."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Will, why are we here?" Hay Lin asked nervously

"I'll tell you later but first" Will said as she opened a door

"Where is this place anyway?" Irma asked

"This...is our secret hideout" Will answered

"But why would we need one for anyway?" Cornelia asked blankly

"If trouble brews up again like that time with Phobos and Nerrisa Maybe we can come here and do what we always do" Will answered

"Lisa, what are you doing?" the girls heard a strange but familiar voice from inside further into the room

"Who was that Will?" Taranee asked

"I don't know but it was completely empty in the morning" Will answered

"I'm trying to put this stupid computer onto place Alina" the girls heard Lisa answer

They just kept listening

"It's a good thing we have enough money to buy these junk and put them in here" Alina said

"They are not junk and for your information we need locks so that no-one can enter this place" Lisa replied

"Oh fine lets go to that hardware shop and after that lets work our _magic_" Alina answered

"Oh my god! They're coming here!" Will whispered

"Who's there?" Lisa asked with narrowed eyes

_Uh oh we're so busted _Irma thought

"Hey what are you guys doing there?" Alina asked the five

"Do you know us?" Hay Lin asked nicely not rudely

"Yea I guess so, I saw you in soccer practice today except for the red head" Lisa answered

"Okay...this is a weird way to meet but hi I'm Hay Lin" Hay Lin greeted

"Irma Lair"

"Will Vandom...Uh..._Collins_"

"Cornelia Hale"

"And I'm Taranee"

"Nice to meet you" Lisa said with a smile

"Ok, uh... we have to go now so would you please uh go OUTSIDE with us?" Lisa asked

"Yea sure" The five agreed in chorus

The seven walked out

"Sorry we were in there" Will apologized

"It was empty in the morning so I thought that no-one owned it" Will finished

"No problem, but we need to go now" Alina said walking away to her car

"Yea, so bye!" Lisa said as she followed Alina off

"That was sufficiently awkward" Hay Lin said with an eyebrow up

"Let's go, I brought my car just in case anyone needs a ride home" Cornelia smiled

"I'm going with" Irma said since she doesn't have a car yet

"Yea me too" Will agreed

"I've got to go alone cause I brought my car as well, its somewhere around the corner so bye!" Taranee said running off north

"How bout you Hay?" Irma asked

"I'll walk I need the exercise and anyway my home is just a few blocks away" Hay Lin answered

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Lisa, don't you think those girls are weird?" Alina asked as she was parking her BMW

"No, I find them nice" Lisa answered

"Why do you have to be my sister? We have NOTHING alike" Alina said sarcastically

"Except for our birthday" Lisa added

"Yea, it is weird we were born on the same day" Alina agreed (twins)

"Are we going?" Lisa asked

"Duh! Let's go" Alina answered as they left the car

After they got their locks:

"Lisa lets try walking back there since it's only a short distance and you need to lose weight" Alina teased

"Maybe you want to walk with me so you could lose your heavy weight as well" Lisa shot back

"You are on let's race there, last one there is a fat pig!" Alina said as she raced off

"Hey!" Lisa yelled as she rushed off as well

"I'm first!" Lisa yelled to Alina

"You are a big fat pig!" Lisa added

"Who cares lets just get this door done" Alina said as she stomped off to the door

"Fine" Lisa smirked

Soon Alina got the tools and started

While they were working a girl was watching them and soon jumped out and said "Hi!"

"Ahh!" Alina screamed and put out her hands to the front of her

Suddenly a yellow light came out shooting from her hands and it hit the girl

The girl fainted and landed on Lisa

"h-how'd ya do that?" Lisa asked nervously almost scared

"I don't know" Alina answered as frightened as Lisa

The girl awoke from Lisa's clutches and said "Hey what happened?"

"Can't you remember?" Lisa asked

"Remember?" the girl asked cluelessly

"Okay um you jumped out from somewhere and scared my sister Alina to death and then she, mph!" Alina covered her mouth and said

"And then YOU fainted on the ground for some reason"

"Oh, sorry if I scared you, by the way I'm Ranel" the girl greeted

"Hi I'm Alina and this is Lisa" Alina replied back

"I better go home now" Ranel said as she started limping off

"That girl is so weird" Whispered Alina when Ranel was gone

"Yea let's finish this first" Lisa answered

When the two were finished they started talking inside the ROOM

"Finally we have the bed here" Alina said as she jumped onto it

Lisa just sat on a pink sofa

"Alina, how did you do that to Ranel?" Lisa asked curiously

"I don't know but I think it wasn't good" Alina answered

"Yea, weird thing have been happening to us after that accident" Lisa agreed

"Maybe we'll find out what'll happen next soon enough"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

End of Chapter

(A.NSo how was it? Boring? A little too fast? Confusing? Tell me

Anyway the next chapter will be much better I assure you

Please R&R and no flames)


End file.
